1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for predicting the state of an object.
2. Description of the Related Art
When robots operate in the same environment as humans, motions of the robots need adaptive change corresponding to the movement of objects including the humans. Accordingly, methods for predicting the state of an object have been proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-143134, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-196601, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-054703, and Japanese Patent No. 5489965).
However, depending on conditions of predicting the state of an object, predicted states may become unstable as they vary with high frequency, or prediction precision may become unstable.